Rules are meant to be broken
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Fluffy one-shot, after Thriller bark. Zoro lost in though because of a certain cook that keeps surprising him.
1. Rules are meant to be broken

**This is a thank you for coolchessplayer. I know I promised smut, but this came out instead xD **

**Don't own One piece. **

**Rules are meant to be broken**

He was resting on the soft grass in the middle of the deck, enjoying the warm breeze that ruffled the strands of grass as well as his hair. His shirt was unbuttoned, but his chest was constricted by bandages that were supposed to be soft yet nothing felt as rough on his skin at the moment. With arms outstretched in the grass, he observed the sky. It was black above him, dotted with countless stars around a full moon that illuminated their Sunny. The bandages on his head were itchy and tight as all the others, but he refrained himself from scratching them. He could feel how dry his lips were, burning more with each breath he took through his mouth. His mind was swarming with thoughts of the damn cook, even though he promised himself he wouldn't think these things anymore.

The cook was a mystery from the start and delivered nothing but mysteries since; for example the agreement they had. Two sailors helping each other relieve stress and such wasn't an uncommon thing on the seas, but the fact Sanji came to him of all people was definitely in the category Luffy would label mysterious. The agreement in itself was a simple affair: any activity one might consider sexual without kissing and emotions.

Zoro sighed; he broke the only rule they had and developed feelings for the prissy blonde. It only took a few months and a near-death experience to notice it, but there it is stuck in his head now. Another sigh left his dry lips. The palms of his hands opened and he ran his fingers through the soft grass. The breeze was gentle and warm on his exposed skin. It was a peaceful night, overwhelmingly silent without a soul in sight. Not that he was looking around, no, his eyes were fixated on the sky. You never know how much you can miss the sky when you're doomed to spend days locked in the infirmary.

A door creaked in the distance; as much distance as there can be on a fairly small ship. Footsteps thumped silently on the floorboards. Zoro closed his eyes figuring it would be best to pretend he was asleep. No longer seeing, he listened to the muffled footsteps moving towards him on the grass. They were slow and calculated, almost completely silent. As they drew closer, he could hear the sharp flailing of fabric in the wind and the sound of a cigarette burning followed by a silent exhale.

_Sanji. _

The footsteps came to a stop and Zoro was hit by the smell of smoke lingering in the breeze. He could feel the fabric of Sanji's pants moving against his arm. Louder rustling of fabric alerted him to the cook's new position of crouching next to him. The swordsman grew nervous.

One touch was all it took. Sanji's cold fingers moved slowly over the light stubble on his jaw. It was a sensation he always loved; deft fingers, calloused yet soft caressing the rough surface of his jaw. He felt every prick, heard every hair move under the cold surface of Sanji's fingers. Zoro was having a hard time keeping up with his act, controlling his breathing so the cook wouldn't notice he was awake. The cold of Sanji's pads moved from the jaw caressing the tan neck that luckily wasn't bandaged and settled on a collarbone. Zoro's attention was caught by more rustling and a soft thud; the cook sat down, never removing his fingers from the collarbone he was tracing. He heard the cook sigh.

Zoro jolted when another hand came to his chest and caressed his bandages, but Sanji didn't seem to notice. The breeze was carrying the cook's scent and Zoro noticed just how close the other was. The hand moved from his chest and onto the bandages on his head. He could feel short puffs of Sanji's breath on his face; it was warmer than the breeze. He didn't know why or what exactly the cook was doing, but he wanted to know where it was going. The touches were nothing like the ones he was used to; these were slow, gentle, almost loving and it surprised the swordsman to no end.

The warmth was close to his cheek, the cook's nose touching it just barely. Zoro's heart was racing, he thought it might jump out any second. The warmth moved painfully slow across the cheek and stopped at the corner of Zoro's lips. They felt too dry, too inadequate at the moment.

Both of them were silent and still for what seemed to be an eternity. Zoro was itching to move, to maybe hug the cook, demand an explanation, but mostly to open his eyes and just look at the blonde. Almost at the end of his patience, Zoro was halfway to opening his eyes when he felt Sanji move again. He could feel the other's heart beat; it was as fast as his own and it was all he felt until Sanji covered his dry unmoving lips with his own. They were soft, which wasn't a surprise really. He did feel them before, but never on his own lips.

It took him by surprise and he stayed frozen while trying to process what was going on. Sanji was kissing him. Sanji also thought he was asleep.

Zoro pulled himself together and faster than humanly possible, his arms embraced the cook. He kissed back and it was Sanji's turn to be surprised, but he didn't falter. Neither of them did. Both pairs of eyes wide open, staring at each other. They parted for air, never breaking eye contact. Sanji's face was one of surprise and confusion; an expression mirrored on Zoro's face. His arms held onto the cook as if he'd just vanish if he let go. Sanji's hands were loosely embracing Zoro's waist, trying not to hurt him more.

Looking into those blue eyes, Zoro knew they both broke the same rule and now their agreement needed some changing.


	2. I've been waiting for you

**This was a prompt request by Aerle. Enjoy, sweetie :3 (I know I wrote Ventusio first, but I have a shitload of requests from her too and I kinda mixed them up, sorry)**

**I've been waiting for you**

The Sunny was completely silent and dark, save for the moon illuminating the deck. Sanji was finishing up with his after-dinner cleanup even after several hours after the actual dinner. The crew was asleep and he was left alone to wallow in unwanted thoughts. Truthfully, he was simply prolonging his stay in the haven of his kitchen, knowing that he wouldn't sleep anyway. It had been days since they left that cursed ship island and he hasn't slept since. Whenever he had closed his eyes, Sanji would see Zoro; if he was lucky, he would see Zoro standing and offering his life, but the other times the images weren't kind at all. He would see his bloodied face, the torn clothes and all the pain the marimo had tried to hide before finally collapsing. He would see the marimo lying on that makeshift bed, sleeping for far too long. He would once again feel the weight that had settled upon his shoulders as soon as Zoro fell, bloodied and torn. It would all come back at once and Sanji would be reminded of what he had almost lost. Yet, it was something that he didn't actually have in the first place.

He was allowed to touch the swordsman, but not to feel what he had felt from the start. Knowing it was torture to even engage in a deal as the one they had, Sanji still couldn't help himself and ask. The affirmative answer was a pleasant surprise, a blessing and a curse all in one. Sanji was granted opportunity upon opportunity to worship the other like no one ever could yet he couldn't close the distance to the man's lips. Seeing Zoro almost die made Sanji face the fact he could possibly lose the swordsman without ever telling him how he felt. Ironically, it was this that made him a coward, such a simple action that could change everything.

Sanji stopped and sighed; he had absentmindedly finished his work in the kitchen and there were no more excuses for delaying going to sleep. He fished out a cigarette, the last of the day, and placed it between his lips before turning off the light and exiting the galley. The door barely closed behind him and he was already lighting his cigarette, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the drag of smoke. He exhaled and opened his eyes, freezing in his spot right away as he noticed the marimo. It was the first time seeing him in days, if he didn't count the times he had nightmares about the whole ordeal. Zoro was sleeping peacefully under the clear sky, his hands outstretched in the grass. Sanji stood in his spot in front of the galley door and watched him for a moment, before his feet started moving on his own. He descended the stairs and reached the grassy deck before he could even think about what he was doing.

The grass muffled his steps, but they still sounded deafening to his ears. The breeze was ruffling his unbuttoned jacket and it was all such unfathomable noise that he couldn't understand how the swordsman remained asleep. He wouldn't wake him anyway; the man spent too much time cooped up in the infirmary as it was and he still needed to rest. By the time Sanji managed to stop, he was already looming over Zoro. The cigarette in his mouth had already burned out and he tossed it over the railing before deciding to crouch next to the sleeping marimo. Figuring the swordsman wouldn't wake anytime soon, especially since Sanji remembered the other could sleep through a storm, the cook decided to be less of a coward for once.

The bandages were not an unfamiliar sight on Zoro's body, but Sanji didn't like it; the rough fabric concealed the surprisingly soft skin of the swordsman's body. Suddenly, the urge to touch was overwhelming and Sanji couldn't fight it. His arms extended towards the sleeping man's face until his fingers touched the stubble on Zoro's jaw. The surface was scratchy and rough, somewhat like the man himself was, but Sanji took his time gliding the pads of his fingers over it. It was too late to stop and too late to back away; he could only go forward and hope Zoro would never know what he was doing. He didn't doubt that his stupidity and inability to uphold one simple rule would end their arrangement. Even with that thought on his mind, Sanji's hand glided from the scratchy surface of the marimo's jaw down his uncovered neck until he reached the smooth collarbone. He was caressing it absentmindedly, enjoying the rare opportunity he had to actually be affectionate to the man lying before him. It was not allowed and yet he had wanted to do it for far too long.

With some maneuvering and a lot of effort not to remove his hand from the swordsman, Sanji managed to sit on the grass with a soft thud. He sat frozen for a moment, hoping the sound wouldn't rouse Zoro and he sighed in relief when nothing happened. The time for fleeing was long gone and Sanji brought his other hand to caress the body in front of him, this time settling on the less than gentle surface of the bandages. He caressed them for a moment, before deciding that he might as well indulge himself for once. While one hand remained settled on the unmarred collarbone, the other moved from one cluster of bandages to another; this time on the ones wrapped around the marimo's head. Sanji automatically leaned over the sleeping swordsman, his face closer to the other's than it had probably ever been. It was almost unbearable, being that close yet so far from what he wanted.

Sanji barely noticed he was closing the distance between them until his nose brushed over the marimo's cheek. It was now or never, he thought, as he moved from Zoro's cheek towards his lips. Zoro would never have to know. He would do it only once to indulge himself, he had earned it, hadn't he? His body pressed down just the tiniest bit, enough to feel the swordsman's heartbeat. Well, he would have felt it if his own heart wasn't beating so uncontrollably. With a last thought of how badly his actions could end, Sanji closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips to the swordsman's.

The feeling of immense guilt crashed down on him as soon as their lips connected. It was wrong, kissing the marimo while he was asleep and knowing that he didn't want to be kissed by Sanji in the first place. He would have moved away, had it not been for the marimo's arms closing around him. Sanji was startled and panic was bubbling in his chest. He had woken Zoro and there was no turning back anymore. Of course he wouldn't be able to explain his actions, he wouldn't be able to fix everything and the swordsman would push him away. Wouldn't he?

To his surprise, Zoro started kissing back. Sanji would have thought it was a dream, had he not felt his heart beating so fast as if it was trying to escape from his chest. His lips moved with the marimo's on instinct and he opened his eyes, not really remembering when he had closed them. Zoro's gaze was unwavering and intense, boring into Sanji's eyes, looking for an explanation. Sanji's initial fear subsided in Zoro's grip as the dark eyes in front of him softened and the swordsman's perpetual scowl disappeared. The weight from Sanji's whole being disappeared, making way for the feelings he had tried to deny since he became aware of them.

Still, the kiss ended and they broke away. No words were exchanged, Sanji simply started at the swordsman and hoped things wouldn't go back to the way they were, to all the pretending and hiding that did more damage than good. The swordsman, however, never let go of Sanji's waist holding him as close as he could. With a last look into Zoro's eyes, searching for any sign that it could be a trick and finding none, Sanji let himself go into the swordsman's embrace. He would worry later.


End file.
